Mascotia
Summary Mascotia can be found in a dimension between galaxies. It is a Dyson Disk that spins at the center of this dimensional pocket. Mascotia itself compromises of several things. At the center lies the Globe of ADMIN, the creator of this dimension and realm. Two sections cover this globe, the Mascotia we all know, and some other thing beneath it. We don't really know anything about it. It's probably just dirt or something. Between the two halves and surrounding the Globe of ADMIN is the Abyss. Anything that enters it is warped to the Absorbed Realm, a world contained inside ADMIN's subconcious. And lastly, there are celestial objects orbiting around the landmass. These include a very small sun and a moon. However, it is not that straightforward... if that can even be called straightforward. You see, Mascotia has existed for quite some time. This time is usually seperated into four ages: Proto-Mascotia, Archaic Mascotia, Modern Mascotia, and Mortal Mascotia - the last which has yet to occur. This can all be viewed in greater detail on the Mascotian Calendar page. Native Life Mascotia is inhabited by Mascotians - Creatures that have evolved from ancient earthling creatures. Many of these haven't changed much at all, save for being altered by the Mascotian Effect. Over time, races have evolved and have even created civilizations, though they only last so long. The Mascotian Effect also bestows a high level of intelligence to all animal life, resulting in every species having lore and beliefs - from the mighty Sarbrukian Kaiju to the tiny parasites that inhabit their digestive tract. In this land, each and every creature holds significance, though survival of the fittest is still the abiding law. Mascotia's Creation *'Timeframe:' ??? A.D. through 2,526,320 A.D. *'Regions:' None yet Originally, the matter that now comprises Mascotia was in the form of a planet known as Sol-3, or otherwise known as Earth. A race of alien Ancients learned that this vibrant planet had recently been destroyed, so they decided to use it as a base for their Project Admin - A plan that would protect all of life and existence from a coming apocalypse. After being launched into space, and surviving a very long journey to the ruins of Sol-3, ADMIN arrived at the wreckage and immediately started collecting all the debris he could find. After opening a portal and creating a new dimensional realm, he travelled to the center of the realm, clumping all of the matter around him. He released all of the life stored in his database onto the soil and water covering him. Life immediately began to evolve with its newfound intelligence and purpose. Hasaaj immediately got to work pulling in the orbiting mess and carving the continents, sculpting the mountains, and digging the streams and oceans. Proto-Mascotia *'Timeframe:' 00-PRT (Proto) through 72,000,000-PRT (Proto) *'Regions:' Unspecified At this time, very much of Mascotia still orbited freely around the Globe of ADMIN. Scattered among all these were pockets of life. As history began, Hasaaj's work was becoming noticable, and Mascotia was beginning to take shape. Many small civilizations spring up during this period of time, ranging in size from small tribes to sprawling cities. ADMIN went into a sleep to replenish all of the energy he expelled creating the realm, and just before he drifted off to a great sleep, he created sixteen sprites to protect and manage the world dubbed 'Mascotia'. This marked the border between Proto-Mascotia and Archaic Mascotia. Archaic Mascotia *'Timeframe:' 00-RKA (Archaea) through 750,000-RKA (Archaea) *'Regions:' Aarvia, Bynthean, Pelajios, Prismus, Ehrid, Aztariac, Ctastra, Hauetzinus, Kauri, Okanguk, Mynnha, Sarbrukia, Meddo, Gamog, Spaundus, Mahg The resting ADMIN created the Absorbed Realm in his sleep - a gateway to his subconscious. Anything that dies in Mascotia will end up recycling to this great data storage. Aside from dying, it can be accessed by entering the crevice that circles the entirety of Mascotia. Through this gap, one can see the golden glint of ADMIN. By now, Hasaaj had finished carving the continents, and the face of Mascotia was complete and presentable. The varied flora and fauna were spectacular, as were the varied environments. In this world, there was a place for everyone, and the land continued to shift and adapt. Eventually, a horrible catastrophe took place, and all of the sprites were forced to sacrifice themselves to save the realm from destruction. With the destructive force that the Ancients created Project Admin to counteract destroyed, all seemed well. Many civilizations wear down and disappear in the following millenia. Still going ahead with plan, the sleeping ADMIN triggered the opening of dimensional rifts leading to Mascotia all over the universe. All sorts of alien life and matter would enter Mascotia as a powerful yet slow force pulled everything in. Mascotia was now set to slowly absorb everything in from the Standard Galactic Realm save for one spot that was now empty with the previously mentioned cataclysm's undoing. This chain of events marks the border between Archaic Mascotia and Modern Mascotia. Modern Mascotia *'Timeframe:' 00-M (Modern) through 11,380-M (Modern) *'Regions:' Spond, Benthia, Pelagia, Sparklebrook, Prismia, Okongo, Hoatzin, Estuaria, Minn, Templight A strange force from the Absorbed Realm has caused most of Mascotia's surface to crumble into the abyss. The sprites are still influencing the land, but with only a faint shadow of the power they once had - they can't even appear visibly. Alien life forms migrating to Mascotia bring in technology and trade, allowing civilizations to once again emerge, but this time around with a much more varied population. A few disasters come and go, many caused by the same alien interference that built Mascotia up to what it is today. Biome Map There are many other smaller and more specific biomes. They are not shown here. Gallery MaskotiaRealmSketch1.jpeg|Maskotia sketch 1. MaskotiaRealmSketch2.jpeg|Maskotia sketch 2. Centeral mascotia updated with LENSE FLAIR.png|Central Mascotia model by Unreachablestars. MaskotiaBiomeSketchSimplified.png|Simpler version of Mascotian Biome map. Category:Mascotia Category:Places Category:Pettamapossum